Partners
by Gammer
Summary: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho X over. Inuyasha is your normal black haired high schooler. He can turn into his demon form when he gets really pissed. When Komema finds out he makes him a sprit dectivie. And teams him up with Yuske. Only problem they hate eac
1. Default Chapter

Partners  
I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho there I said it now I won't sued!  
Chapter 1 A New Sprit Detective?  
Walking the street to school was boy a blacked haired boy, wearing his usual red shirt, and blue jeans. His name was Inuyasha. He was a average high school student low grades, but average. But one thing that wasn't normal he was part demon. But he only goes in that form when he's extremely mad, or as a defense.  
"Another Monday another weekend gone!" he mumbled. "And a whole week of listening to old guys talk their hair out, and stupid homework," he said. When he turned the corner, he bumped into someone. "Hey watch it!" they both yelled. Then they looked at each other, then said, "Oh it's you," in a sarcastic tone. "Yuske." "Inuyasha." "Wearing your regular leprechaun suit today, is it St. Patrick's day everyday in your world?" Inuyasha said.  
"Hey so I don't like stupid uniform so sue me," Yuske said. "I see your not wearing your uniform either, you might get a detention, then you'll miss out on your after beating," Yuske said. "Feh, those so called after school beatings are just when I'm not in the mood." "Oh yeah so then I guess you'll never be in the mood judging by the number of times I've kicked your ass." "ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha roared. "Uh, duh." "YOU WANNA PROVE IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!" "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!"  
Before they could punch each other's brains out they were both yanked back by their ear. "Hey let go you wench!" Inuyasha cried. "Kayko let go!" Yuske cried. "Kayko sorry about that, Inuyasha gets hotheaded on Mondays," the girl said ignoring Inuyasha's ranting. "Oh it's okay Kagome, Yuske is the same way," Kayko said. Then they both walked away still holding the two hotheads. "Let go of me Kagome!" "Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't get in a fight unless it was important?" Kagome said. "Yeah, but this was different," Inuyasha mumbled. "Oh, and how is fighting to prove that your better than someone is not that important, now come on, school about to start," Kagome said dragging him by the ear again.  
Inuyasha and Kagome got to school at the same time Yuske and Kayko did. Everyone just stopped their conversations and just looked at them. As the day rolled on it was time for Gym. And as usual, you could find Yuske on the roof and Inuyasha snoozing away in a tree. 'Man I hate gym,' they both thought. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha heard two boys laughing away. "So he really gave you his 40 dollars?" asked the one boy. "Yeah I told him that I was a best friend to Urameshi, and Inuyasha!" the second boy laughed. "Dude what happens when one them finds out?" "Seriously doubt one of them will I mean they be strong, but they're lamebrains," he laughed.  
"Hello boys," said a surprisingly calm Inuyasha. "In-In." Was all those two boys could think of to say. The boy even dropped the 40 dollars. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Inuyasha said picking up the money. "I guess it's time for you guys to learn something," Inuyasha said, getting a punch ready. "What do we have here," said a cold voice. 'Oh great it's that bastard Mr. Iwemoto,' Inuyasha thought. (I think I spelt it right)  
"What's going on you three, you should be in class," he said, as if looking for something to get Inuyasha suspended. Then he saw the money on the ground. "Oh I see, Inuyasha here was about to beat you out of your money," he said. "Hey they were ones who stole this money!" he exclaimed. "Oh please a likely story, you know stealing could get you suspended, and just so you know I'll be talking to Mr. Takenaka about this," he chuckled. "Have a nice day." 'Damn him!'  
A little while later, Kagome was under Inuyasha's tree. "Inuyasha come down here it's already time for fourth period!" "Kagome has it ever crossed your mind that I don't go to fourth period!" "You know you give our class the worst attendance record in whole school!" "I don't care about the stupid attendance, I don't even know why I came to school in the first place, it just makes me sleepy." "Your impossible!" Kagome yelled then went back in the hallway.  
On her way to class, she ran into Kayko. "Hey Kayko!" "Hi Kagome." "Where's Yuske?" "The roof, where's Inuyasha?" "Up in the tallest tree." "I still don't see why we put up with them." "Yeah well neither do I." "Oh hey you two." The two girls turned around and saw Sango, one of Kagome's best friends. "Hey Sango what's up?" Kagome asked. "Oh nothing, Miroku on one of his women hunts, again, I'm guessing he's gotten 23 slaps already," Sango said.  
On the roof, Yuske had his hands behind his head lost in thought. 'There hasn't been any cases from that toddler Koenma yet. But that last case the Saint Beasts, was no picnic that's for sure. I can still see stupid Suzaku's face.' "Why hello Yuske." He turned around and saw Botan behind him. "Damn it Botan you should really quit sneaking up on me," Yuske said.  
A couple of hours later there were only two more classes left in the day. Inuyasha woke up from his nap, and jumped down from his tree. "Well that was good nap," he said, and then he bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going!" he yelled then looked up and saw Hojo. "Oh it's you well I'm in the mood to kick your ass today, so if mind moving," Inuyasha said.  
  
"No way not after a fight!" Hojo said. "Hojo get it through your stupid skull! You are not stronger than me," Inuyasha said slowly. "Oh yeah try this!" Hojo yelled and threw punch. Inuyasha just tiled his to the left to dodge the punch. Hojo tried another one; Inuyasha tiled his head to the right. Hojo started to do rapid punches Inuyasha was getting bored, it had been five minutes since the fight started and Hojo didn't get close to hitting Inuyasha. 'Okay I better finish this before I fall asleep.'  
Ten seconds later Hojo was on the ground with 27 bruises, just on his face. "That makes 239 loses for you Hojo, just give up." "There you are!" Mr. Takenaka said, pulling Inuyasha's ear. "Hey let go old man!" "I have been calling you on the intercom all day, now where's your friend Yuske? I want to talk to him too." "First off I didn't hear the stupid intercom, second Urameshi and me are NOT friends!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Just come to my office." Takenaka found himself holding a rubber ear, he thought he pulled off Inuyasha's ear. "Calm down before you get a heart attack, it's fake," Inuyasha said simply.  
"Anyway Inuyasha come to my office now." "Sorry old man I got better things to do," Inuyasha said walking out the gate with his hands in his pocket. "Inuyasha wait! Why can I never get through those boys?" Takenaka asked himself. Inuyasha was walking home; when he saw, three guys run pass him. He turned around and saw horns on their heads. "Huh, what the hell?" "Looks like something finally interesting is happening," Inuyasha said running after them. All of a sudden, there was a crash. He turned around and saw a boy and his mother on the ground. At first, he thought they were dead, and then he saw a round white ghost like figure float out of their mouths.  
"What the hell is that!" Inuyasha saw the three guys he saw earlier not to far away, he saw the ghost like figures float in their mouths. 'That must have been their souls. Those bastards!' Inuyasha thought. Then ran after them. "You bastards! Spit that boy and his mom out right now!" Inuyasha yelled. When he was close enough he punched the first guy in the stomach as hard as he could, he saw the two ghosts like figures float back to the mom and son.  
"You brat, you ruined our lunch!" the leader said, then they ran away. Inuyasha fallowed them to an alley, where they were waiting for him. The first two guys had knifes and the third one had a chain. The two guys charged, Inuyasha grabbed the first guy's forearm, and threw him into a wall. Then did a roundhouse kick to kick the knife out of the second guy's hand. The second guy did a quick punch in Inuyasha's stomach. The guy was about to punch him again, when Inuyasha elbowed him in the chin. The guy went sailing. The leader charged swinging his chain, Inuyasha jumped over him, and side kicked him in the chest, he was on the ground instantly.  
"Botan I think they're over here!" shouted a voice. When Yuske got to the alley, he found the three guys he was looking for the ground, and three demons inside of them crawled out just in time to be grabbed by Yuske. "Good job Yuske you beat them so fast," Botan said. "But I didn't do anything they were like this when I got here." "Do you think Kuwabra got here first?" "Nah he'd just be here celebrating his victory." "Hiei or Kurama?" "They don't on these kind of small cases." "Then who could it be?" "I don't know." Botan and Yuske walked out of the alley holding to two small demons in their hands.  
Botan turned the corner, only to see Inuyasha walking home hands in his pockets. "Yuske who's that?" she asked. "Oh, that's just Inuyasha, a real weirdo," Yuske said simply. 'He wasn't very far from the ally maybe I should fallow him, he probably beat those guys. But isn't he just a normal human?' Botan wondered. "Yuske I'm going to fallow him." "Why?" "Because he could help you if he did beat those guys, it's important to have as many allies as possible," Botan said, and pulled out her oar and flew after Inuyasha  
An: So how do you like it? It might take a while but the real action will start soon. And I think I may change the title. And here's a preview for next chapter.  
"Yuske we have a real problem!" Botan said. "Yeah what is it?" "A demon has just stolen a powerful weapon!" "What kind of weapon was it?" "A powerful one. It can destroy about 100 demons in one swing," Botan said getting nervous. "Okay, I get it but what's the guy's name?" "Well it's.."  
There you go there's your preview send in who think it is in your reviews see ya later. 


	2. First Mission

Partners  
Chapter 2 First mission  
Botan continued to fallow Inuyasha on her oar. She was always a couple feet behind him. Inuyasha continued walking until he just stopped at an apartment. 'That's funny isn't that where Yusuke lives?' Botan thought. Inuyasha lived on the 5'Th floor. He's room was right next to Yuske's. When he opened the door, he saw his mom watch her regular soaps, and eating instant noodles.  
"So how was your day?" she asked. "Normal I beat that bastard Hojo for the 239'Th time," Inuyasha said simply. "Did you show off any of your demon powers?" she asked. "No mom, but I did see these demon guys steal a mom and her son's soul," Inuyasha said simply. "And what did you do?" "I kicked their asses that's what I did." "No one saw you right." "Yeah mom no one saw me," Inuyasha said peeling a banana. "Inuyasha you must be careful if someone saw your demon power there's no telling what would happen." Then her soap came back on, and she forgot about the whole thing. "I still don't see how women watch this crap," Inuyasha mumbled.  
Botan was watching the whole thing. 'He's a demon, but he looks so human, he must be half,' she thought. Then she flew to sprit world. "Koenma, Koenma!" she called. "What is Botan?" he asked, when she got in his office. "I found a new partner for Yusuke," she said. "Really who?" "His name is Inuyasha, and I think he's half demon," Botan said. "Really, half demon he could be useful, are absolutely sure?" "His own mother told him not show any of his powers, so I'm sure."  
The next morning Inuyasha was on his way to school, complaining about it as usual when Yusuke got in his way. "Okay Urameshi what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked. "Fallow me there's someone I want you to meet," Yusuke said simply. 'Might as well see who the hell he wants to see,' Inuyasha thought. He fallowed Yusuke to an alley. But no one was there. "What the hell is going on here!" "Look up you moron." When Inuyasha looked up, he saw some sort of toddler in the sky. "What's with the toddler?" Inuyasha asked. (Like when Koenma showed himself to Yusuke in episode 4.) "Inuyasha," he said. "I am Koenma ruler of the spirit world. You like Yusuke have surprised me with you're abilities, so I will make you a sprit detective of earth, you shall be partners with Yusuke, you will get cool powers, and dangerous missions, so I hope you do well," then he faded away.  
Inuyasha was speechless. But when Koenma disappeared, he found his voice. "The sprit world is ruled by toddler!" he laughed. "Is this some sort of joke!" "I assure you this is no laughing matter Inuyasha," said another voice, then Botan came flying down on her oar. "Hey isn't this girl you're cheating on Keiko with?" "GOD WHY DOES EVERONE SAY THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke bellowed. "Of course not Yusuke would never cheat on Keiko I'm just his assistant for sprit detective stuff," Botan said. "So this real huh." "Yes I hate to tell you this, but I fallowed you to you're house and heard your whole conversation with your mom." "So you must know I'm half demon right." Botan nodded.  
"So I guess I'm this new sprit deactivate thing now right?" Botan nodded again. "On two conditions. One, no boring simple cases, and two I don't work with Urameshi." "Why not?" "Because he's a weakling." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WEAKLING!!!!!!!!!!!" "YOU YA WEAKLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Once again before, they could punch each other's brains out Botan whacked them on their heads. "Enough if you boys are going to work together you have to learn how to get along!" Later that day, in sprit world. "A robbery!" "Someone help!" "Koenma sir there's been a robbery!" shouted the one ogre that always gets on his nerves. "What are you talking about! What was stolen?" "The Tetsusaiga sir." "NOT THE TETSUSAGIA!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S MY DAD'S MOST PRIZED ITEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE DID THE THEF GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma shouted. "The living world."  
That afternoon Yusuke, and Inuyasha were both snoozing in their favorite spots when Botan showed up. "Yusuke," she said, but Yusuke was still asleep. "Yusuke," she said little louder, but still not even a stir. "YUSUKE!!!!" she yelled, but nothing. Then she thought of something. "Keiko's been kidnapped by a demon and wants to kill her!" That sprang him to his feet. "Where is he I'll kill him!" "Happy to see you awake Yusuke." "Botan! What the hell are you doing here?" "We have a big problem!" "What is it?" "A demon has just stolen a powerful weapon!" "What kind of weapon was it?" "A powerful one that can kill 100 demons in on swing," Botan said getting nervous. "What was his name?" "Sesshomaru." "How powerful is he?" "He's a full demon, very powerful and fast. He's so fast. Clue in Inuyasha will you," she said. "Why does he have to come," Yusuke said. "Because he'll be a lot easier to find and he should help you fight him!" Botan said. "I don't his damn help!" "Yusuke!" "Alright, I'll tell him." 'Damnit!'  
"Hey Inuyasha wake we got work!" Yusuke called. "What is it?" "Some demon named Sesshomaru stole a weapon called the Tetsusaiga!" Yusuke called. Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and ran towards the gate. Not realizing that his hair was beginning to become sliver, his eyes golden, he was beginning to get claws and fangs, and his speed was going off the charts. "Is that Inuyasha!" shouted one kid. "Did he die his hair!" "Wasn't black before?" Kagome, Keiko, and Sango were walking towards the gate when they just saw Inuyasha run by. "Was that Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Looked like it," Keiko said.  
Then Yusuke ran by, but before he could go out the gate, Keiko stopped him. "Yusuke where do you think you're going school isn't over yet." "I know, but this important it's about my next case." "Remember I said that should tell me when these "cases" pop up remember," Keiko said. "Alright, I'm going to stop Inuyasha before he gets his ass kicked by some full demon who goes by the name of Sesshomaru, who stole this sword that's called the Tetsusaiga ! That's where I'm going!" Yusuke said so fast Keiko could barely make out what he was saying, but before she could ask him what he said, he ran off. After that, Kuwabra ran by them. "Hey where did Urameshi go?" he asked. "He said something about some demon called Sesshomaru," Sango said. "Another case and he didn't bother to tell me! I'll kill him!" Kuwabra shouted and out the gate too. "Do any of you know what's going on?" Sango asked. Keiko shook her head, but Kagome was lost in thought. 'Sesshomaru, so that's why he was in his demon form. This is bad.'  
Inuyasha was sniffing all around town for Sesshomaru's sent. Ignoring the strange looks for everyone, he finally found the trail. Running as fast as he could. Which is really fast, he fallowed the trial into the park. 'Damnit why did Inuyasha have to be so damn fast!' Yusuke thought. "Urameshi!" shouted Kuwabra. "Oh No! Kuwabra what are you doing here?" "If you're going on this case without me you can forget it!" "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Inuyasha just ran off after I told him the case. "Inuyasha, that freak is a sprit deactivate?" "Yeah I'll fill you in later, right now we have to find him before Sesshomaru kicks his ass."  
Inuyasha fallowed the sent to the park. He ran until the sent was at its strongest. 'Damnit! The sent is strong here, but where is he!' he thought. He continued sniffing until he ran through some kind barrier. "I think I saw him run into here," Yusuke said. "So Inuyasha is half demon!" Kuwabra exclaimed. "Yeah, you said that about three times already." "Hey I starting to get that weird feeling again," Kuwabra said looking around. "What do you feel?" "An enormous amount of sprit energy, two of them, one's weaker than the other one." "What! Where do you feel it?" "I don't know it just disappears when I go near those trees," Kuwabra said. 'Must be some kind of barrier,' Yusuke thought. 'If Kagome finds out Inuyasha dies, she'll kill me!' Yusuke thought.  
When Inuyasha ran into the barrier he found himself in some kind of dark forest. The sent of Sesshomaru was at its strongest here. "Glad you could make Inuyasha," said a voice. Inuyasha turned around and saw Sesshomaru, and a transformed Tetsusaiga. "Sesshomaru!" "Well, well, well brother, glad to see you could make it," he laughed. "You bastard, why did you have to come back in my life!" "Because it's fun tormenting you," Sesshomaru laughed. "Well then no more, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Inuyasha said. Then charged.  
Inuyasha threw rapid punches, but Sesshomaru blocked them with one had. 'Damnit! He's to fast!' Sesshomaru grabbed one of Inuyasha's punches, then kneed him in the stomach. Inuyasha tried a punch, but Sesshomaru tilted his head. With his other hand, Sesshomaru slashed Inuyasha in the chest. Inuyasha jumped back, then tried a jumping sidekick. Sesshomaru stepped to the side, and kicked him in the face. Inuyasha fell flat on his back, then he tried a trip, but Sesshomaru jumped in the air. He raised the Tetsusaiga over his head, and slammed the Tetsusaiga on the ground when he landed. It shot out three yellow blasts at Inuyasha. Inuyasha got blasted back into a tree.  
Sesshomaru charged swinging the Tetsusaiga at Inuyasha. He tried dodge, but Sesshomaru was too fast. As a result, Inuyasha got three slashes on his chest, four on his face, and five on his arms. "Damn you Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru walked up to him, and kicked him in the face. Inuyasha saw the tree he got blasted into was almost broken in half. He ran up to it and pulled it off its stump. He threw at Sesshomaru, who cut it half. Inuyasha seeing his chance charged, and punched his brother in the face.  
Sesshomaru countered by grabbing Inuyasha's arm and throwing him over his shoulder. Inuyasha rolled to the left when Sesshomaru slammed the sword on the ground. Inuyasha quickly got to his feet and charged again. He threw a fast punch, but Sesshomaru, dodged, and did a roundhouse kick. Inuyasha fell, and his ribs were killing him. "Having trouble fighting me brother?" Inuyasha charged again, this time he slashed his brother on his chest with his claws. Then side kicked him in the stomach. Inuyasha went for another kick when Sesshomaru grabbed his leg and threw him into another tree.  
He then picked him up by the neck, and whispered in his ear, "You are a fool Inuyasha." Then thrusted the sword right in Inuyasha's stomach. "I could killed you in an instant by stabbing you in the heart, but I want you die a slow painful death," Sesshomaru laughed, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
AN: Oh No! Inuyasha's first day on the job, and he's already dieing. Is there hope for the young half demon, and if does get back on his feet how will he stop his brother Sesshomaru and get the sword back? And how did Kagome know Inuyasha was in his demon form? 


	3. Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru

Partners  
Chapter 3 Inuyasha Vs. Sesshomaru  
Inuyasha just laid there. Watch the blood come out of him and waiting for death. 'This is it. I can't believe it. When Sesshomaru said he would make it painful. I never thought it'd be this painful!' he thought. Meanwhile Yusuke and Kuwabra were pounding on the barrier trying to find a way in. "Damnit! If we don't get in there soon, who knows what will happen!" Yusuke said. Then Botan came up behind them. "Yusuke why aren't you fighting Sesshomaru?" Botan asked. "Because as soon as I told Inuyasha, he just jumped out of his damn tree and ran here!" Yusuke said. "You told Inuyasha!" "Of course I did you told me too," Yusuke said. "No said not to tell him, he's not ready to go up against full blooded demon!" "But you said to tell him!" "No I didn't!" "Okay, but we gotta find a way in!"  
"What's the use, I'll just break it down!" Kuwabra said charging at the barrier. "Kuwabra I don't think that's a good idea!" Yusuke yelled. Instead of hitting it, Kuwabra went right through it! "Wait a second, wasn't this thing impossible to break through?" Kuwabra said, now on the ground. "That must mean that the demon who set it up has left, we must hurry!" Botan said. The three of them after five minutes of searching found Inuyasha. Mostly because Kuwabra screamed like a girl when he saw him. "Quickly move out the way!" Botan said, and outstretched her arm over his wound. Her hand started to glow and after a while, Inuyasha's wounds were healed.  
When Inuyasha woke up, he thought he was dead. "Is this hell?" he asked. "Of course not! But if you were dead that's probably where you would go," Yusuke said. "How could you just go and fight Sesshomaru like that!" Botan yelled. "You could have been killed!" "Look this my problem not yours," Inuyasha said simply. "What are talking about? What do you mean your problem, he's everybody's problem," Kuwabra said. "No you can't get involved with this." "What are you talking about!" Yusuke shouted. "Sesshomaru is my brother." "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" "I didn't stutter." "I did see a resemblance,' Botan said. "Actually, he's my half brother, but it doesn't matter, right now I have find him!" "You are not going anywhere, you still need proper training, there will be plenty of time to find him, but you can't fight him as you are right now," Botan said. Inuyasha just growled. "Feh." He said simply.  
The next day Inuyasha was walking home (He actually stayed the full school day.) when Kagome called him. "What is it Kagome?" "Inuyasha what happened yesterday?" Kagome demanded to know. "What are you walking about?" "Yesterday you went into your demon form didn't you." "Look I did, but it wasn't on purpose you see, Sesshomaru is back." "Sesshomaru, but how when?" "He's stolen my dad's sword the Tetsusaiga, and now here, so I gotta find him, and the only way I can do that is if I'm in my demon form, you understand?" Kagome nodded.  
At 3:00 in the morning, Inuyasha was woken up by Botan and she took him outside. "Okay Botan what the hell is this about?" "I'm going to show you two of your new powers." "Okay, but make it quick will ya." "Only problem is you have to be in your demon form to use them." "So that's a problem." "I'll just tell you, one them are called Claws of Blood. It can only be used when you're bleeding. You take one your claws, put it on the area where the blood is coming out and you just slash, you with me so far?" Inuyasha nodded sleepily. "The last one is called Iron Reaming Soul Stealer, just slash with claws and, you'll what happens," Botan said simply. "Is that it?" Inuyasha yawned. Botan nodded, and then threw him something. "What's this?" "A demon compass, you know when you're not in your demon form and need to find a demon." "Well, okay."  
The next afternoon Inuyasha, and Yusuke were both in detention, for skipping class. (Again.) Then all a sudden their compasses started beeping. 'What the hell?' they both thought. 'Damnit! It's Sesshomaru, gotta get outta of here!' Inuyasha thought. Then he jumped out of his chair. "Sorry old man, but I got stuff to do!" he yelled. "I'm with him!" Yusuke said, and ran out the door. "What you two!" Takenaka shouted. "At least provide better excuses!" he yelled.  
"Damnit! It's only been what three days, and he's back already, he was probably up in the mountains or something!" Inuyasha mumbled. "What's you two's deal? Why do hate each other so much?" Yusuke asked. "The same reason I hate you he's annoying!" "Damnit, wherever we go it just says one mile!" Yusuke said frustrated. "Don't worry I can smell his sent," Inuyasha said simply. Inuyasha was already in his demon form and was sniffing the air for Sesshomaru's sent. "It's strong, he wants us to fallow him." Inuyasha said simply.  
They reached a warehouse. They kicked down door. "Sesshomaru you bastard get out here now!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. The lights came on and Sesshomaru was standing on some crates with the Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha I'm surprised I thought you'd be in hell right now, but I'd rather see you die myself." "I really think I should fight him and weaken him so that you can finish him," Yusuke offered. "Hell no Urameshi." "I'd knew you'd say that."  
"Enough with the damn talking let go Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted and charged. He threw rapid punches but like last time Sesshomaru blocked them with on hand. Inuyasha tried a right hook, but Sesshomaru dodged to the left. 'Got ya!' Inuyasha thought. Then he kicked him in the ribs. Sesshomaru grabbed his leg, and threw him into some boxes. "That was easy," Sesshomaru said walking over to Yusuke, who about to fire his Sprit Gun, when a box hit Sesshomaru. He turned around and Inuyasha slashed him across the cheek with his claws.  
"So want to play like that do you," Sesshomaru said calmly. Inuyasha charged and tried a roundhouse kicked, but Sesshomaru jumped in the air and slashed Inuyasha across the chest. Inuyasha stumbled back a little. Sesshomaru charged and kicked Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha grabbed his foot and flipped him over. When Sesshomaru's back was parallel to the ground, he kicked Inuyasha with both legs. Inuyasha charged again, this time he put his claws on his chest and shouted out, "Claws of Blood!" Three red blasts shot Sesshomaru who slammed the Tetsusaiga on the ground shooting out three yellow blasts. The blasts collided, and the two brothers fought in the smoke.  
Inuyasha dodged one of Sesshomaru's kicks, and tripped him on the ground. Sesshomaru slashed Inuyasha's right foot, and did a high kick in Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha did a back flip when Sesshomaru tried to slash him. Sesshomaru charged. Inuyasha jumped and kicked him in the chest with both legs. Sesshomaru flew out of the smoke, and Inuyasha went after him. When Inuyasha was close enough Sesshomaru slash Inuyasha on his cheek. Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and did a side kick in Sesshomaru's stomach.  
The two of them charged at each other. Inuyasha dodged one of Sesshomaru's punches, and did a side kick, but Sesshomaru ducked. He tried a slash, but Inuyasha jumped in the air. "Claws of Blood!" The attack knocked Sesshomaru into some boxes. Sesshomaru attacked, this time he slammed the Tetsusaiga on the ground. Inuyasha jumped, but when he turned around Sesshomaru slashed him on his chest. When he was about to fall, Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru in the stomach.  
Inuyasha fell flat on some boxes. Sesshomaru walked over to the boxes, Inuyasha jumped out and kicked him in his cheek. Sesshomaru elbowed Inuyasha stomach. Inuyasha rolled to left, and did an uppercut. "Claws of Blood!" Sesshomaru dodged the attack, and slashed Inuyasha in the chest four times. Inuyasha grabbed some boxes and threw them at his brother. Sesshomaru jumped in the air. When he turned around Sesshomaru got blasted into a wall by Inuyasha's Claws of Blood attack. Sesshomaru got up and kneed Inuyasha in his stomach.  
Inuyasha got up and head butted his brother in his chest. When he tried to slash with his claws, Sesshomaru grabbed his arm, and did a roundhouse kick in his cheek. Sesshomaru slammed the Tetsusaiga on the ground. Inuyasha jumped in the air, but got slashed by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha fell on some barrels. Sesshomaru got over Inuyasha and raised the sword in the air about to stab Inuyasha when he grabbed his arms. Inuyasha struggled to keep the sword in the air. Seeing no other way Inuyasha head butted his brother in the chest.  
That caused Sesshomaru to stumble back a little. Inuyasha grabbed a barrel and threw it at Sesshomaru he jumped in the air. Inuyasha fallowed him. When Sesshomaru was about to slash Inuyasha, he grabbed the sides of the sword, and kicked Sesshomaru into boxes. Inuyasha fell with the sword in his hands; as soon as he hit the ground, he let the Tetsusaiga go. The fall weakened both of them. Sesshomaru was the first to get up. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed. Inuyasha crawled away from him, to gain back some of his strength. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru bellowed again.  
Inuyasha saw the Tetsusaiga; only it was in its old form. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!" 'This thing worked for Sesshomaru!' Inuyasha thought, and grabbed the sword. As soon as he touched it, it transformed. Inuyasha charged at his brother. Sesshomaru shot his green whips at Inuyasha. He knocked the whips away with the sword. He yelled a great yell and slashed Sesshomaru a deep slash in his chest. "How.. Did. You.. do.. that!" Sesshomaru said weakly then just fell.  
"What do you I won!" Inuyasha said weakly and fell. Then Botan and Kuwabra walked in. "Urameshi what the hell is going on!" Kuwabra shouted. "Yes Yusuke please explain," Botan said. "Well look over there and see," Yusuke said. They looked and saw both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on the ground. "Oh my god they killed each other!" Botan exclaimed. "No they didn't kill each, just had the worst case of sibling rivalry," Yusuke said simply.  
The next day Inuyasha was on the roof. Then Botan came. "What now?" "I just wanted to say that Koenma saw that entire fight and decided to give you this," Botan said handing him something. When opened it he saw the Tetsusaiga. "Cool, finally I get have my dad's sword!" "What a second, Botan you said the sword was stolen how did you convince Koenma to give Inuyasha the sword?" Yusuke asked. "Well he said that his dad would understand, but I seriously doubt it," Botan said.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!" Koenma cried. He gave Botan the sword without asking his dad, and he got 100 spankings.  
AN: So Inuyasha gets to keep the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru is in jail, and he got cool powers. This has defiantly been a day for Inuyasha. But what kind of new cases will Inuyasha be involved in next? Well I'll give you a preview.  
"I don't take on students so easily, you'll have to prove yourself." "I knew this wasn't gonna be easy." "You'll have fight seven of my previous students, an if you beat them I'll train you." "Just beating your fighters this will a be piece of cake."  
Well there your preview. Find out the whole thing in the next chapter of partners. See ya then! 


	4. Claws and Blurs

Partners  
Chapter 4 Claws and Blurs  
"I still don't see how the hell you guys talked me into this," Inuyasha said climbing up like 1,000 stairs. "Hasn't this old grandma lady every heard of elevators!" "And I still don't see how why I have to come," Yusuke complained. "Come on you two ever since we left all you've been doing is complaining!" Botan exclaimed. "Feh, now why I'm I doing this?" "Koenma orders," Botan said. "Why do I take orders from that toddler!" "He's a toddler Inuyasha.." "I know he's the ruler of sprit world, whatever." "And according to Koenma you must undergo this training, the one you'll be training under is one of the most powerful physics in the world." "What was her name again Genko?" "It's Genkai Inuyasha." "Whatever." "And it won't be easy training." "Hey Urameshi you said that you had training under her before." "Yeah it wasn't easy, she made balance on a damn rock for the whole day!"  
"It's only been two weeks and I already have another damn mission!" "According to that toddler that's more than enough time to heal from that battle with Sesshomaru," Yusuke said. "Yeah right, my ribs still hurt!" When they reached Genkai's place, Inuyasha went up to the door and knocked. An old short lady opened the door. "What do you want?" she asked in an impatient tone. "Are you Genkai?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes and?" "That toddler sent me here to get training from you." "So you're that new sprit detective that defeated Sesshomaru," Genkai said. Inuyasha nodded proudly. "You won by a fluke." "WHAT!!!!!!!!!" "If that sword wasn't there you would been cut up in 20,000 pieces." Then she began walking away. "I'll show you!" Inuyasha said drawing the Tetsusaiga. Then charged.  
"Inuyasha that's not a good idea!" Botan yelled. Genkai turned around and her eyes turned blue, and Inuyasha was raised in the air and was propelled down the stairs. "I can't train someone as hotheaded as him," Genkai said simply. "Genkai please, you trained Yusuke and he's just as hotheaded." "I'M NOT!!!!!" "See what I mean." "That old hag!" Inuyasha said as climbed up the stairs again. "When I get my hands on that old neck of hers," he mumbled. "I will train, it will take a lot of work, but I'm up for it," Genkai said. "Alright then lets get going some people have other things to do!" Inuyasha said just as impatient as ever. "Hold on I don't take on students very easily, you'll have to prove yourself." "I knew this wasn't gonna be easy." "You'll have to fight four of my previous students." (I decided to change it since seven seamed like a little much.) "Beating your students will be a piece of cake!"  
Genkai smirked. "It won't be that easy." "Bring it on old lady!" "Alright fallow me," she said. "Inuyasha are you sure about this?" Botan asked. "How hard can this thing be?" "I don't know I fought a lot of her wanna be students and they were easy at all," Yusuke said. "That's because you're weak Urameshi," Inuyasha said. "I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK DOG BOY!!!!!!!!" Yusuke bellowed. "Calm down you two," Botan said. They reached a round clearing in the forest. "This is where you will fight. This forest is big and full of other demons, you'll have to be careful," she said. "Stop with the damn warnings and lets get on with the fight," Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. "Fine your first match will be against Chiro." Then a short man came next to Genkai. He only went up to Inuyasha's hip. He had a black gi, red belt, hardly any hair, and the little that was left was brown. Weird purple eyes and black gloves.  
"That's my opponent that short stuff!" Inuyasha laughed. "Yusuke do you really think Inuyasha should take him that lightly?" Botan whispered. "I don't know, something tells me that that guy is no ordinary short dude," Yusuke whispered back. "Hello I don't have dog ears for nothing, I heard everything you guys said!" Inuyasha said. "Let's get this started, first match will be Inuyasha vs. Chiro!" Genkai exclaimed. Inuyasha and Chiro walked into the center of the forest. "Begin!!!" "Lets make this quick short stuff!" Inuyasha charged getting ready to throw a punch when Chiro disappeared. "Where the hell is he!" All of a sudden, Inuyasha got slashed in the back! "What the hell was that!" he yelled. He turned around and saw Chiro with three claws on each fist.  
"Claws huh, well I got something too," he said drawing out the Tetsusaiga. He charged again. But Chiro jumped in the in air and raised his claws over his head. "Fatal X!" he yelled. And slammed his claws on the ground, causing a huge blast. The blast formed an x when it hit Inuyasha into some trees. "What an attack!" Yusuke said in awe. Inuyasha jumped out of the ruble of the trees. "Nice attack but I got something like that too!" He slammed the Tetsusaiga on the ground and it shot out four yellow blasts at Chiro. Chiro just smirked and let the blast hit him. When the smoked cleared it showed nothing but three giant holes in the ground.  
"Where is he!" "Over here," Chiro said and slashed Inuyasha in the back again. Inuyasha tried to counter by slashing him, but he vanished again! This time he reappeared in front of the dog demon and slashed him in the chest. Inuyasha tried a stab, but Chiro jumped over him and landed in the tree behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha fired another blast, but Chiro fired another fatal x attack. Inuyasha flew back into another set of trees. He slowly got up, and the two warriors charged. Chiro tried a backhand slash, but Inuyasha blocked it, but Chiro used his free hand to slash Inuyasha in the cheek. He then put his two fists together and charged. Inuyasha jumped over him and tried a stab, but Chiro once again disappeared.  
'Now what he can come at me from anywhere, and when I try and attack he just pulls that damn disappearing act on me, what do I do!?' Chiro reappeared again without warning and did a double slash on Inuyasha who fell to the ground growling. "Iron Remer Soul Stealer!" Chiro dodged and ran towards Inuyasha so fast it was blur. "Claws of Torment!" he yelled and started to slash Inuyasha like crazy. The young half demon could barely defend him self as he fell to the last slash. The Tetsusaiga transformed back into its old form as Inuyasha laid there at Chiro's mercy.  
AN: There you go chapter 4. And Lil-Starange Person. I have nothing against Sango or anything, but I just can't think of a way for her to be in the fic. I wanted to put her in this case, but it didn't work out to well. Anyway, here's your preview.  
Inuyasha suffered another fatal x attack as he tried to counter. 'Damnit! Nothing is working against this bastard! That old hag must of trained him good. As long as those claws are on him, I can't touch him. And no use trying to attack he'll just pull that stupid fatal x on me. If only I could get a little faster. That's it!'  
Well that's your preview. R&R please! Se ya next time. 


	5. Muscles and Chains

Partners  
  
Chapter 5 Chains and Muscles  
  
Inuyasha got up and saw another blur and Chiro slashed him 12 times in his chest. "Man his speed could even rival Heiei's," Yusuke said in amazement. "That what you get for training under Genkai," Botan replied. Inuyasha got up slowly and suffered another fatal X attack as he tried to counter. 'Damnit! Nothing's working on this bastard! That old hag must of trained him good. As long as those claws are on him, I can't touch him. No use trying to attack he'll just pull that stupid fatal X on me. If only I could get a little faster. That's it!' Inuyasha thought quickly.  
  
Chiro pulled off a claw of torment on Inuyasha, who flew back into more trees. The forest was getting pummeled as this fight continued. 'The Tetsusaiga is slowing me down as long as in its transformed state. But if I use the old form I'll be faster, but that stupid toothpick couldn't cut a leaf! Wait a minute why should stick to one form, when I can use both!' "You might as well give up dimwit, no one has defeated Chiro in over 30 years!" Genkai sated. "Tornado Slash!" Chiro jumped mid way in the air, and started spinning. "This is new!" Inuyasha said. He could of dodged, but the tornado was moving to fast. Inuyasha was soon engulfed in the tornado, and crying out in agony as Chiro moved swiftly through the tornado slashing Inuyasha all around him.  
  
When the tornado died down, Inuyasha was slammed on the forest floor below. "Finish him Chiro!" Genkai yelled. And Chiro jumped in the air getting ready for a fatal X. Inuyasha quickly picked up old Tetsusaiga and jumped in the air. "Fatal X!" The red and orange blast was head straight towards the half demon. When it was nearly an inch away from his face Inuyasha transformed the Tetsusaiga, and slashed the blast in half so he could get to Chiro. He slashed the young fighter across the chest, and he fell. "And that's the end of that," Inuyasha said obviously tried. "Look closer dimwit all you did was slash Chiro it will take more than that to stop him!" "No way! One slash across the chest is what defeated Sesshomaru!" "Only because he was weakened!" Genkai yelled back. "Damnit!" Inuyasha said silently.  
  
As Chiro got up, Inuyasha got a good look at where he slashed him. It was a deep cut, and he was bleeding. The blood coming out slowly. Chiro jumped in the air again, and started going from tree to tree in an attempt to confuse Inuyasha. It was working. "Man he's so fast I can barely pick up his sent!" 'Any minute now he'll attack, and right now I have no defense. Hey wait minute what's that smell. It smells like blood. Of course, from his wound. It's a lot stronger than his normal sent, if can just fallow it I may be able to beat this guy!'  
  
Chiro attacked from behind, confident that he could end it right here and now. But to his surprise Inuyasha turned around and shouted, "Claws of Blood!!!" The blast hit him in his forehead, causing him to stop his attack, and his speed, because he was stumbling. "Now got you!!" Inuyasha said and slammed the Tetsusaiga on the ground. Four blasts blasted Chiro into some trees, knocking him out.  
  
"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! The winner, the dimwit," Genkai announced. "Wow he won!" Yusuke said. "And I thought he'd lose." "Do you really think I would be beaten by a small fry!" Inuyasha shouted "Well it looked like it!" Yusuke yelled back. Both boys exchanging glares, and growling. "Come on you two grow up," Botan said. "If there anybody here who should, is Urameshi," Inuyasha spat. "The next match will be Inuyasha vs. Hikio," Genkai announced. "Come on, I just won fight haven't you ever heard about breaks!!" "That was only your first match, if your tried after the first round then maybe your not cut out to be my student after all," Genkai said. "Old hag!" Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha calm down Koenma says it's important for you get her training!" Botan said. Inuyasha just growled and took his place in the forest for the fight.  
  
The next guy was way bigger and taller than Chiro. He wore no shirt, had scars all over his body, red hair, and a chain wrapped around his right arm. His black pants could make him look like he got chopped in half in the dark because you could only see the top half.  
  
"So you're my fighter? It's been a long time since I fought someone, all the others who wanted Genkai's training were either beaten by Chiro, or got booted out as soon as they got on her doorstep," he said. "Let the second match begin!" Inuyasha charged and threw a powerful right hook to Hikio's jaw. He threw a left hook this time at his cheek. A powerful jab to his stomach and to finish a nice uppercut. Hikio was on the ground instantly. "And here I thought your fighters would get harder. He's as easy as beating up Hojo blindfolded," Inuyasha smirked. "Really were those punches supposed to hurt?" Hikio asked and got up so fast that it looked like Inuyasha didn't hurt him at all!  
  
"Hey get back on the ground! You were knocked out!" "You moron, I didn't even feel your punches." "Then feel this you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled and jabbed him in his face. Once again, Hikio was on the ground, but he got up again, not even a bruise on his face. Inuyasha charged again this time adding kicks to his arsenal, but this time Hikio didn't fall after every hit, he didn't even show that he felt Inuyasha's blows. Hikio grabbed Inuyasha's leg when he tried a kick, and threw him on the ground. Inuyasha turned around and using his free leg started kicking Hikio in his stomach, but Hikio grabbed his other foot and threw him into some trees. "Not again!" Inuyasha growled. He picked up a broken tree and hurled at Hikio, and ran behind it.  
  
Hikio punched the tree, and it was spilt it half, and because Inuyasha was running behind the tree, the punch nailed him in his face, and he flew back a few feet. "All right buddy try this on for size, Iron Remer Soul Stealer!" The three yellow blasts hit Hikio dead on, but when the smoke cleared not even one cut! "Damnit!" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga jumped in the air, and was bringing down Tetsusaiga, aiming for Hikio's head, when Hikio unwrapped some of his chain and used it to block the attack. "If you think for one minute that that chain is gonna help you think again!" Inuyasha yelled at him and was putting more pressure on the chain, when it started to glow green. It just wouldn't break no matter how much pressure Inuyasha put on it. Hikio wrapped his chain around the blade, and side kicked Inuyasha into a tree.  
  
The Tetsusaiga was now in his hands. "Why the hell didn't that chain break!" "I put my sprit energy into this chain. And launch any attack I want, I can even make it so that the chain is unbreakable." "That's weird," Botan said. "Yeah what is it?" Yusuke asked. "I'm sure I've heard about him and his chain before." Inuyasha got up and charged, but Hikio smirked and spun his chain around. He spun it around each side of him five times, and the fifth time green sharp disks next to him. He even formed two other disks and sent them towards Inuyasha. (From now on letters in Italics will mean like slow motion or a Matrix effect.) Inuyasha jumped and span in the air. When he landed he jumped did a spilt and tilted his head to the left to dodge the disks. When he landed, he saw a big fist coming towards him. He dodged to the left, and side kicked Hikio in the stomach.  
  
Hikio grabbed Inuyasha's foot, and elbowed it. Inuyasha went down in pain, holding his leg. He got up again and charged. Hikio blocked his two hooks and jab. Inuyasha was going in for another punch when he heard the hum of the disks. He ducked and jabbed Hikio in his stomach. Hikio did feel it, and elbowed Inuyasha in his head.  
  
"Fool you cannot beat me!" he laughed. Inuyasha growled and pulled out Tetsusaiga. Hikio unwrapped his chain a little more and wrapped his chain around his neck. "Now I remember!" Botan exclaimed. "Remember what?" Yusuke asked. "I remember where I've heard his name before!" "Where?" "Hikio was a class A criminal! He was an expect thief and his chain is at least half of his power!" "Then what's Genkai doing teaching him?" Yusuke asked. "When I found him he was beaten up and bruised, he near death and I healed him. He was so impressed he wanted to learn under me. And I wanted a good student away so I taught him," Genkai said simply.  
  
Inuyasha was raised in the air by the chain and Hikio swung over his head three times and swung him into some trees. Then repeated the process. The third time he slammed Inuyasha on the ground, then into a rock. 'Gotta break this chain!' Inuyasha thought. 'No use trying to use Tetsusaiga, that thing is unbreakable!' As he, being spun around he saw the disks coming back. 'That's it! That's how I'll beat this bastard!' When the disks were close, enough he kicked Hikio in the head so that he could make the chain in the path of the disks. The chain broke and Inuyasha was free! "Impossible no one has broken my chain before!" Hikio yelled. "Yeah well there's a first time for everything you know!" Inuyasha yelled back, and slammed the Tetsusaiga on the ground, and the four blasts knocked Hikio on the ground.  
  
"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! The winner is Inuyasha!" "That makes Genkai students zero Inuyasha 2!" Inuyasha said. "Let's get the third match over with," Genkai said. "Hold on a minute can't I rest first! I fought two matches in a row!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Fine you have 20 minutes," Genkai said. "You fought well Inuyasha!" Botan said. "Yeah, but I could taken out those guys in a flash," Yusuke said. "No way there is no way you could of!" "Of course I could, one shotgun and both of them would be on the ground!" The two argued for the whole 20 minutes.  
  
AN: Now how was that! Anyway, who are the last two fighters? How hard will they be? And if Inuyasha does complete this case what will his next one be? Well check out this preview.  
  
"The next match will be Inuyasha vs. Shro!" Shro was tall about Inuyasha's height. He had a green ninja suit and a ninja mask that only showed his eyes. He had no weapon unlike Inuyasha's last two fighters. "Let's go wild," he said simply.  
  
There you go. But what exactly are Shro's powers? Will Inuyasha have any trouble with him? And if he does beat him how will be the last fighter. Well read the next the chapter of Partners. See ya then! 


	6. Inuyasha vs Yusuke!

Partners  
  
Chapter 6 Inuyasha vs. Yusuke!  
  
Inuyasha and Yusuke were still at each other's throats when Genkai yelled,  
  
"Your 20 minutes are up!"  
  
"What! No that was only ten!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"If you weren't arguing with Yusuke, then it really would have been 20 Inuyasha," Botan said.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Just do it and quit complaining like a 5 year old!" Yusuke said.  
  
"What did you call me!"  
  
"Just do it," Botan said.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said and walked to the clearing.  
  
"The next match will be Inuyasha vs. Shro!" Shro was about Inuyasha's height. He had a green ninja suit and a ninja mask that only showed his eyes. He no weapon unlike Inuyasha's last two fighters.  
  
"Let's go wild," he said simply. The two walked into the clearing.  
  
"BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Genkai yelled. Shro charged, and threw a fast left hook, but it was stronger than any punch Inuyasha has received by far. Shro went for the right, but Inuyasha ducked, and jabbed him in his stomach. Shro winced, and elbowed Inuyasha's head. As the half demon recovered Shro charged, and with a fast drop kick knocked the young Spirit Detective into a tree.  
  
'Damn those were fast,' Inuyasha thought rubbing his head. When he looked up, he saw a foot heading right for him. He quickly jumped to the right and pulled out Tetsusaiga. Shro merely looked at the weapon. Then charged. Inuyasha swung the mighty towards the charging ninja. But Shro jumped in the air. When Inuyasha looked up he received a jab in his face. He turned around and slammed the might weapon on the ground sending four powerful blasts towards the ninja. Shro jumped away from the blasts and kicked Inuyasha in he chest sending him face first into the ground.  
  
"Alright now I'm mad!" Inuyasha growled, and got up. He saw the green ninja running towards him. "Iron Remer Soul Stealer!" The three blasts knocked Shro in the air. Seeing his chance, Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and slammed it on the ground as the ninja neared the ground. The three blasts knocked Shro out cold.  
  
"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! Winner, Inuyasha!"  
  
"That was easy!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"The last fight will be your hardest," Genkai said.  
  
"Against who you?" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"No, the final fight we be Inuyasha vs. Yusuke Urameshi!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" the duo shouted.  
  
"You heard me," Genkai said. Inuyasha smirked, and said,  
  
"I've been waiting for this for a while, let's just hope you don't chicken out."  
  
"Me chicken out against you, ha!" Yusuke smirked. "But let's get one thing down, no using that overgrown sword of yours."  
  
"No Tetsusaiga, fine, I'd rather beat you with my fists anyway," Inuyasha said slamming his fist into his palm.  
  
"Genkai are you sure? I mean those two are very strong, they have the potential to be great sprit detectives and you want them to go up against each other?" Botan asked.  
  
"I'm positive," Genkai said simply. Inuyasha, and Yusuke took their places in the clearing, getting ready. Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga off to the side. "Get ready, get set, and GO!!!!!!!" Genkai yelled. That started it. The two partners charged, and locked their arms together. They were both trying to push each other back, but neither of them moved. me," Inuyasha said. They let go and jumped back and charged again. Yusuke threw a powerful punch that had plenty of sprit energy behind it, but Inuyasha moved to the side, and threw one of his own, but Yusuke ducked away, and threw a sidekick. Inuyasha jumped back, and threw a jab, but Yusuke blocked and jabbed Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha countered by doing a drop kick in Yusuke's chest, the two fell flat on their backs. The duo got up and glared at each other. Yusuke charged and threw quick roundhouse kick. Inuyasha jumped back, and jabbed Yusuke's stomach. While he was hunched over, Inuyasha did a powerful uppercut, as Yusuke fell, he did a dropkick in Inuyasha's chest. They were both once again on the ground. This time they got up faster and charged. Yusuke threw a left hook, but Inuyasha blocked it, and threw a right. Yusuke ducked elbowed the young half demon in his face. Inuyasha stepped back, and executed a fast roundhouse that connected with Yusuke's cheek. Yusuke grabbed his leg, and elbowed him in his stomach. Inuyasha used his other leg to kick Yusuke's left side. The two got up again and punched each in the cheek. Then they jumped back, and smirked.  
  
"Now I understand why the bums on the north side of town are afraid of you more than  
  
"And now I see why the chumps on the south side are afraid of you more than me," Yusuke said.  
  
"And that was a nice warm up," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah it was," Yusuke agreed.  
  
"That was only a warm up!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"Yes they were barely using their sprit energy, the real fight is about to begin," Genkai said. The two sprit detectives charged again. Yusuke threw a fast punch towards the half demon. Inuyasha quickly blocked it and threw a strong right hook. Yusuke quickly ducked and jabbed Inuyasha in his stomach. Inuyasha elbowed Yusuke in his head. The human countered by tripping the half breed, and front kicking him in his chin as he fell. Inuyasha flipped over, and kicked Yusuke in his chin as went. Yusuke charged, and threw a strong jab at Inuyasha towards his face. Inuyasha tilted his head to right. He quickly grabbed Yusuke's arm and landed strong blows in his stomach. Yusuke rotated his arm, and escaped Inuyasha's hold on him. He quickly grabbed Inuyasha's arm, and landed strong blows in Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha front kicked Yusuke in his stomach, and roundhouse kicked him across his face as he hunched over. Yusuke got up and saw Inuyasha coming down from the air with his claws in front of him. The human boy quickly jumped back and threw a right hook that connected with Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha quickly side kicked Yusuke's stomach. The two jumped back and paused for a short break.  
  
"Not bad for a human," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Not bad yourself," Yusuke replied. Inuyasha got his claws ready for a quick attack. Yusuke got his fists ready for a quick attack as well. The two partners charged. Inuyasha stabbed Yusuke's arm with his claws, and Yusuke landed a strong blow on Inuyasha's forehead making it bleed. The duo paused right there staring at each other. Then they jumped back and charged. They grabbed each other's arms. With their arms locked together, they used their feet. They started kicking each other's shins. With each hit, they moved on to the other leg. With the last hit, they let each go, and rubbed their shins. They charged again and punched each other's cheek again. Yusuke recovered first and elbowed Inuyasha across his face. Inuyasha jabbed the human boy's stomach, and front kicked his chin. Yusuke recovered with a flip and charged. He gathered some sprit energy and threw a fast jab at Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha quickly put up his arms to defend, but the force of the blow was too great and he flew back a little. When Inuyasha put his arms down, a strong fist connected with his face, and he stumbled back into a tree. Yusuke went in for another strong attack. He ran up, and executed a strong roundhouse kick, but Inuyasha quickly ducked, Yusuke hit the tree. The tree fell over with a loud crash. Inuyasha jumped in the air, and raised his claws in the air.  
  
"Take this! Iron Remer Soul Stealer!!" Inuyasha yelled and fired his four blasts. Yusuke having seeing Inuyasha use this attack before, put his arms up as a defense, but the blasts were more powerful than he thought and he got blasted into a tree. While Yusuke was still recovering, Inuyasha took this chance and charged. Yusuke quickly recovered and dodged his punch. The human boy elbowed the half demon across his face, and threw five fast hooks across his face. Inuyasha stumbled back a little, but went on the attack again. Yusuke dodged Inuyasha's fast roundhouse, and side kicked his stomach. Inuyasha threw a fast and powerful jab at Yusuke's face. The young sprit detective slid back into a tree. Inuyasha charged and threw another punch. Yusuke quickly moved to left. He grabbed Inuyasha's arm and threw him over his shoulder. The half breed jumped to his feet and roundhouse kicked Yusuke across his face. Yusuke wiped the blood coming down his chin and started chuckling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I got a move to show you," Yusuke said, and put out his finger like a gun. Inuyasha was completely lost. "Eat this! Sprit Gun!" A think blue energy blast shot out of Yusuke's finger. Inuyasha looked at the blast. It was like he was in a trance, he had never seen anything like it before, but Inuyasha snapped out of his trance too late. The blast hit him right dead in his chest, making him fly back into a tall tree. Inuyasha was stunned. Yusuke charged, he got his fist ready and gathered some sprit energy. Inuyasha quickly recovered and jumped onto the nearest branch of the tree to dodge. Yusuke jumped on the same branch and threw a punch. Inuyasha jumped on the next branch Yusuke followed him. The process continued until they reached the top of the tall tree.  
  
"Don't you think their up a little too high?" Botan asked.  
  
"This is between them. I cannot stop this. They are in their own world. I'm not even sure if they would listen if I said stop," Genkai replied. "Besides if the half breed wants my training then he will have to work for it."  
  
"No where else to run Inuyasha," Yusuke said with a smirk. He jumped and punched Inuyasha right out of the tree. Inuyasha fell like a rock. When he hit the ground he felt like he got caught in a stamped of wild buffalo. His whole body was numb from the fall.  
  
"Urameshi you bastard," he said softly, and weakly got up. He charged towards the base of the tree, and punched it as hard as he could. Then he punched again, then added a kick. The strong tree started wobble. Inuyasha threw one last strong punch. The tree then fell. Yusuke jumped in the air to avoid the crash.  
  
"Now I got you!" Inuyasha declared, and jumped towards Yusuke. Yusuke quickly front kicked Inuyasha's chest. The half blood countered with a roundhouse across his face. The two fell like dead bodies from a plane 50 feet in the air. They hit the ground with a loud CRASH!!! Blood came down Inuyasha's cheek and forehead. Blood came down from the side of Yusuke's head, and his forehead too.  
  
"I think it's a tie," Botan said.  
  
"No they still have fight left in them."  
  
"But how? They both fell from one of the tallest tree in the these woods how can they still have energy to fight?"  
  
"Because their pride and determination to finish off each other gives them strength," Genkai answered simply. The two partners got up at the same time. Both tired. Their feet were giving way from their lack of energy. They both had a lot of bruises and cuts from both the fall and the fight. Yusuke put up his right fist.  
  
"Here's one more thing," he said, and gathered some sprit energy to fist. Inuyasha, ignoring the blue glow Yusuke had on his fist charged. "SHOTGUN!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted and fired what seemed to be thousands of sprit guns. Inuyasha tried to dodge, but there were too many. One hit his knee. The other his arm. The bullets hit all around his body, but Inuyasha kept on going despite the shots. But after a while, the bullets shot started to get him and slowly but surely, he hit the ground knocked out. Yusuke cut off the blast. He was tired. It took long for the blasts to knock Inuyasha out and a lot of sprit energy. But he was on the ground none the less.  
  
"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9!" Genkai counted. But when she was about to say ten Inuyasha got back on his feet. Blood was coming down from just about everywhere around his body. His shirt had some blood stains, and so did his pants.  
  
"I don't believe it, how can you get up after all that?" Yusuke asked weakly. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I did," Inuyasha said just as weakly. The two just looked at each other for a while. They looked at each other's scars, cuts and bruises. They stared at each for a while, then started laughing.  
  
"You look like you got in a car accident!" Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Me, look at you, did a bus hit you four times or something!" Inuyasha teased. The two kept on laughing until their minds got back to the fight. They both sensed they were running low on energy, and their legs and arms were going numb, so Yusuke came up with an idea.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, why don't we settle this with one last charge?"  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha agreed. The two got ready then charged with all their might and energy. They jumped in the air and kicked each other. Inuyasha's kick connected with Yusuke's forehead, and Yusuke's kick collided with Inuyasha's cheek, they were both deep blows. When they hit the ground neither of them got up.  
  
"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!" Genkai counted.  
  
"Well what now?" Botan asked.  
  
"Well I guess the winner is whoever can stand for ten counts." Inuyasha stirred, and slowly got up.  
  
"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! The winner is Inuyasha!" Genkai announced. As soon as she said those words, Inuyasha fell over, and he didn't move.  
  
"Do you think they'll be okay?" Botan asked as she looked over them.  
  
"Though Inuyasha is half demon and he will heal in about five days, he will still have scars," Genkai said.  
  
"Hey what happened?" Yusuke asked weakly without standing up.  
  
"Inuyasha won," Botan said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled, but still weak.  
  
"That's right, I beat you Urameshi," Inuyasha said still on the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, as soon as your training is over I'll you get you back."  
  
"I'll watch my back." With that said the two chuckled. Their hatred for each other started to go down, but only a little.  
  
"That will be a long wait, Yusuke, it's six months remember?" Genkai said.  
  
"Six months!!!! Damn that's long," Inuyasha said, and started to sit up. "Well at least I get to miss school," Inuyasha said happily.  
  
"Don't think of this as vacation dimwit! You will train night and day. You will work hard or I will the tests even harder. It will be like you never left school!" Genkai yelled. Inuyasha fell over.  
  
"She's like a female Iwemoto!" he cried. Genkai sighed and said,  
  
"This will be a long six months."  
  
AN: Well Inuyasha will get Genkai's training. But how strong will he be when he gets back. And will Kagome, and his mother fell about him being gone for six months? Well here's a preview.  
  
'Inuyasha that jerk. He's been gone for six months. Not even as much as a phone call!' Kagome thought, and turned the corner. Then four gangsters surrounded her.  
  
"Well hello sweet cheeks, you need to pay a tool to pass through here," the leader said.  
  
"No way you jerks," Kagome replied.  
  
"Too bad, well we have ways in making you pay up," he said and pulled out a knife.  
  
"You better leave her alone you bastards!" shouted a strong voice.  
  
Well there's your preview, and sorry I took so long updating. I have other stories and I lost my feel for this one, but I'm back. Anyway R&R. 


	7. The Three Demon Assassins

Partners  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It had been six months since Inuyasha appeared on Genkai's doorstep, and Inuyasha and Yusuke's fight. Yusuke had some scars on him from the half demon's blows. Everyone at school was wondering about the second biggest punk at their school's sudden disappearance.  
  
"I heard he got kidnapped by a gang," said one kid as Yusuke was walking home.  
  
"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabra shouted.  
  
"What?" Yusuke said dryly.  
  
"So where has Inuyasha been? You know how many rumors I've heard!"  
  
"He's at Genkai's," Yusuke said simply.  
  
"Well aren't you worried that he might come back stronger than you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, but did he have to go through that tournament thing?"  
  
"No he just had to beat her four students, and I was one of them."  
  
"You lost?"  
  
"Yeah he won by a fluke! He just had enough energy just to stand for ten counts!" Yusuke yelled. "I would of won, or at least a tie." The two continued to walk home while Yusuke kept on ranting about the fight.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was walking home when she met up with Keiko and Sango.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Keiko greeted.  
  
"Any word about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's like he disappeared off the face of the Earth," Kagome said.  
  
"Well I'm sure he'll turn up soon," Keiko said.  
  
"He's probably just skipping school, again," Sango said.  
  
"Who skip school for six months?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yusuke did," Sango said.  
  
"Yeah but he said he at a trainer," Keiko said.  
  
"Maybe he's at that same trainer," Sango figured.  
  
"At hope he's okay," Kagome said. The two other girls started chuckle. "Hey what's so funny?"  
  
"It's just that the way you sounded it sounded like he was your boyfriend or something," Sango said. Kagome blushed and said,  
  
"Inuyasha my boyfriend? Yeah next thing you know him and Yusuke will start getting along!" Kagome said.  
  
"Hey it was just an observation, but I'm sure he'll show up Kagome," Keiko said.  
  
"He better or next I see I'll ring him by his neck! See you guys later," Kagome said and started walking home. When she left, Sango felt something on her butt. She knew who it was immediately.  
  
"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!" she bellowed and slapped him across his face. "If you do that again I'm gonna move to punches!"  
  
"Why Sango I'm hurt I was only picking up something and slipped," Miroku said innocently.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Sango said and walked off, Miroku followed her. 'Another happy couple,' Keiko thought and giggled. Kagome was walking home with thoughts of the half breed in her head.  
  
'Inuyasha that jerk. He's been gone for six months. With not even as much as a phone call!' Kagome thought and turned the corner. Then four gangsters surrounded her.  
  
"Well hello sweet cheeks, you need to pay a toll to pass through here," the leader said.  
  
"No way you jerks," Kagome replied.  
  
"Too bad, well we have ways to make you pay up," he said and pulled out a knife.  
  
"You better leave her alone you bastards!" shouted a strong voice from behind them. They turned around and saw a boy with black hair ripped shirt and pants and bruises on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said.  
  
"Get him!" the leader shouted and his three guys charged towards him. Inuyasha jabbed the first one in his stomach, and pushed him out of his way. He ducked away from a left hook, and chopped the guy in his back. He finished the job with a strong side kick in the third guy's chest. He glared a hole through the leader.  
  
"Hey look man it's not what it looks like!" he said and threw the knife away. Inuyasha continued to walk towards him. The leader was terrified and ran off.  
  
"Bastard," Inuyasha mumbled. He walked over to Kagome. "You okay?" he asked. Kagome nodded, and slapped him as hard as she could across his face. Inuyasha fell on his butt. "What the hell was that for!" he said.  
  
"You disappeared for six months and you didn't tell anybody, not even your own mother!" she yelled. Yusuke and Kuwabra turned the corner and saw Kagome yelling, three guys on the ground out cold, a knife in ground and Inuyasha on the ground with a slap mark on his cheek.  
  
"Looks like Kagome gave Inuyasha a welcome home slap," Yusuke whispered to Kuwabra. Inuyasha got up.  
  
"Look I'm, sorry it's just that my stupid teacher wouldn't make me have a phone call before we started."  
  
"So Inuyasha your back," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah well I'm glad I had a fight as my welcome home," Inuyasha said. Kagome, and Kuwabra were surprised. The Yusuke and Inuyasha they knew would be at each other's necks by now, but they weren't they were actually talking and laughing together.  
  
"Hey I have an idea let's all go out for ice cream!" Kagome said. The three street boys agreed. They didn't go for ice cream for a while. Inuyasha had to change his clothes, fix his hair, and clean himself up, and say hi to his mom. When they made it to the truck, Kagome was ordering the cones while the two boys asked the half demon about his training.  
  
"So how hard was it?" Kuwabra asked. "Incredibly hard?"  
  
"You have no idea!" Inuyasha said.  
  
*********Flashback*********************  
  
Genkai was balancing on a spike. She was hardly using any sprit energy. While Inuyasha, you could see his energy a mile away.  
  
"We will stay like this for ten hours," Genkai said. Inuyasha could barely keep in that position for five minutes. After that Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga drawn and Genkai had her palm outstretched. "I will fire a blast at you, and you have to stop with your sword!" she said and blasted. Inuyasha was blown back into a wall. "We will keep doing this until you don't an inch!"  
  
**************end**************  
  
"Then I had to hang upside down from a tree for five hours. I had to stay in my demon form for a month, had to stay human for another month," Inuyasha said going over all the hardships he went through.  
  
"Sounds harder than yours Urameshi." "Learn anything new?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"See for yourself," Inuyasha said, and started to concentrate. His hair started to turn sliver, his eyes went from black to amber, his ears shifted to the top of his head, and turned into dog ears, his nails were now claws, and some of his teeth were fangs.  
  
"No way, you can control what form you go in now?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was tough, but I finally got it," Inuyasha said proudly.  
  
"Guys here comes Kagome!" Kuwabra warned. Inuyasha went back to human.  
  
"Here's your cones," she said cheerfully. Later they were walking together heading for the mall. When they got there, Kagome was about to go in when Yusuke said,  
  
"Hey Kagome we'll be right back, we need to go get something, guy stuff you know."  
  
"Well alright," Kagome said, and the trio walked off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kuwabra asked.  
  
"Yeah what's the deal?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Shut up you two we were being followed, I saw them at the park," Yusuke explained. They went into an alley, and they guys who were following them were thugs, but there was something different about them. The leader of the gang Inuyasha bet up a while ago was leading them.  
  
"Hey I'm back and I brought some friends!" he said. There were ten of them, and all had their sights on Inuyasha.  
  
"I got this guys," Inuyasha said, and he went demon form. All ten guys charged towards the half demon. "Eat this! Iron Remer Soul Stealer x5!!" Inuyasha yelled, and what used to be four blasts, were now twenty! When the attack was done, all the thugs were on the ground knocked out. The leader was once again terrified, and he tried to run, when he turned the corner, BAM! A loud crash echoed through the alley. The trio went to check it out. They saw Botan with a metal bat in her hands.  
  
"Botan what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Is it the Mikai insects again? Because if it is life is screwed!" Yusuke said.  
  
"No, no, no Yusuke it's not the Mikai insects."  
  
"What a minute if you're here for a case then you can forget it! I went through the hardest six months of my life, and as soon as I get back, a case pops up. What's matter with Koenma!" Inuyasha yelled. "Come back in five years Botan, and maybe, just maybe I'll take the case."  
  
"In five years you, Yusuke, Kuwabra, Heiei, and Kurama will all be dead!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah make sense," Kuwabra added.  
  
"Just out with it already!" Inuyasha said impatiently.  
  
"Alright calm down. You are all being targeted by a group of deadly demon assassins!"  
  
"Demon assassins?" Kuwabra repeated.  
  
"Yes they are quite well known in the sprit world, the underworld, and some people, and demons know about them in the living world."  
  
"Are they some underground group or something?" Inuyasha asked suddenly interested.  
  
"Yes they are. Their powers are extremely dangerous, and their skills are deadly."  
  
"Why the hell are they after us?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah and how did they target us?" Kuwabra asked.  
  
"And who hired them?" Inuyasha added.  
  
"Slow down, I was getting to that part. Anyway, they always receive the latest news from sprit world. And assassinate strong sprit detectives."  
  
"That's why Koenma suddenly had a shortage of detectives during the four weapons case," Yusuke figured.  
  
"Yes that's correct. According to our sources, they are coming after your team Yusuke because of the defeat of the Saint Beasts, which were their trainers. They believed strongly in what they tried to do."  
  
"And why are they coming after me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because of the sudden defeat of your brother, Sesshomaru."  
  
"How do they know all this stuff?" Yusuke asked. Instead of answering, Botan bent down towards the knocked out leader and reach in his mouth. She pulled out a vulture-like creature.  
  
"Their called vults. They aren't all that strong, but they're fast and stealthy. They're prefect spies."  
  
"So they sent these things to watch us?" Kuwabra figured. Botan nodded.  
  
"So if they're prefect why did I see them at the park not too long ago?"  
  
"They must be getting ready to attack, they always go one at time. Each of them have deadly attacks, and skills."  
  
"How many are there?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Three."  
  
"Only three!"  
  
"Do not under estimate them because there are only three of them they have been wanted for five years."  
  
"You still haven't answered our third question who hired them?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No one hires them Yusuke. They kill who they want when they want."  
  
"These guys sound though," Kuwabra said.  
  
"I'm positive we can take em," Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Well good luck, you three, I'm going to take all the vults back to sprit to interrogate them," Botan said and got on her oar. "Be careful!" she called as she flew away.  
  
"Three demon assassins," Yusuke said.  
  
"Well I guess we'll just have to have our guard up more," Inuyasha said simply.  
  
"Oh there you guys are," Kagome said. "Where did you go?"  
  
"We ran into trouble," Yusuke said pointing to the knocked out thugs on the ground.  
  
"Well I just remembered that I have a math test tomorrow, and I better study for it, and your coming with me Yusuke," Kagome said pulling his arm. Inuyasha and Kuwabra were both shocked.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, what's with this!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Yeah, what's with the sudden interest in Urameshi!" Kuwabra asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear, I'm his tutor," Kagome said simply. "And Keiko's your tutor Inuyasha for history class."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" Kuwabra on the other hand started cracking up.  
  
"And what's so funny lame brain?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You got each other's girlfriend's for tutors!" Kuwabra said still laughing.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Inuyasha and Yusuke said in unison.  
  
"Anyway, come on Yusuke you need to get at a 70% on that math test," Kagome said pulling him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." The next afternoon, Keiko was walking with Inuyasha to his to study for the history quiz on Friday.  
  
"What's with this stupid history quiz on the damn Feudal Age. It's just a stupid age where samurais ran around killing each other big deal why do we need to learn about it!" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha the test won't be that bad," Keiko reassured him.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Now tell me when did the Feudal Age end?" Keiko asked. Then Inuyasha heard something. Running. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Quiet something's coming."  
  
"Who what?"  
  
"I could probably hear it, if you be quiet," Inuyasha said rather rudely. Then out of nowhere something slashed Inuyasha across the back of his shoulder. The half demon fell on his left arm, wincing in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Keiko asked. Inuyasha slowly got up and laid his eyes on a girl in front of them. She had black clothing, her hair was in a short ponytail, her eyes were an icy blue color, and her fingernails were claws that were dripping with blood. Next to her was a small pool of blood filled with the blood of a half demon.  
  
"Weak half breed," she said coldly.  
  
"What did you call me?" Inuyasha yelled forgetting Keiko was there.  
  
'What does she mean by half breed, I'll ask Yusuke or Botan.'  
  
"So just who the hell are you!"  
  
"They call me Rai," the girl said.  
  
"Keiko go home," Inuyasha said without taking his eyes off Rai.  
  
"All right, but be careful," she said and ran home.  
  
'Good nothing to hold me back, except for this damn right arm, oh well,' he thought. "So I'm guessing your one of the three demon assassins I've been hearing about."  
  
"Yes I am, and I will take you out first."  
  
"Not if I can help it wench, let's go!" he shouted.  
  
AN: Well this is the start of a dangerous case. How can Inuyasha survive this fight without his right arm? What are Rai's abilities and techniques? Well check out this preview.  
  
Inuyasha quickly dodged a slash, and threw a strong jab, but Rai quickly blocked and slashed the half demon across his chest.  
  
'Damn, this isn't going to well. But there's one attack I've tried yet, but it could take up all my energy, but it's wroth It.' he thought.  
  
Well there's your preview. Check the next chapter of Partners see ya then. 


End file.
